Guido Minami
---- Guido Minami (グイド ミナミ guido minami) is a secondary student enrolled at U.A. High and a student placed in Class 2-B. Guido was able to just pass the entrance examination needed for entry into U.A. classes, only succeeding by the slightest number needed to validate his score. His silence and quirk keep him from interacting with the class too much, explaining why he has very little friends since last year and probably the years to come. Appearance Guido appears to be a completely pitch black silhouette, around the same figure as a male teenager. The only distinct feature about his appearance is the two glowing eyes that sit on his "face", which are the main things he can rely on to express his emotions. These eyes can even change shape to even further represent what he is feeling; common shapes are exclamation marks for surprise, question marks for confusion and x's for dead. They seem to be just enough to get the point across of what he's trying to say, along with the addition of body gestures and finger signs. On some occasions, Guido is able to create a glowing yellow smile, something similar to his eyes, which can give an unnerving feeling to other people. He commonly walks behind a group of people to emphasise on his loneliness and isn't seen too much around people in general, school being the only guaranteed place Guido will be with others. His usual appearance consists of a green hoodie with plenty of graphics that are pressed onto the article of clothing; a notable 't' on the left of his chest region and two lines that side to the opening on his hood. He wears normal black jeans, alongside green laceless shoes with white bottoms. Guido unfortunately doesn't have much of a hero suit, as he chooses to go as his bare self, presenting a full black figure with just yellow eyes. The only addition that Guido has to his hero outfit is a belt that carries a multitude of tools and weapons for him to use. He wears the typical school uniform of U.A. High with the addition of a different coloured hoodie that he wears over his head almost all the time. File:GuidoAPP01.png|Usual Attire File:GuidoAPP02.png|School Jumper Personality Guido is a naturally quiet person, due to the lack of mouth, however he exemplifies a very friendly and near-social attitude to the people around him. He is happy to be around people, and can even properly communicate with them despite his disabilities. Guido helps when he is able to and can even help "too much" by going the extra mile. Even though his quirk gives him the ability to hide from other people's sight, he is pretty open and enjoys being around other people when he can. Despite this, Guido likes to hang around behind a group, usually seen following after a friend. He is commonly seen at the back of group pictures and even so, likes to have himself far away from a camera lens as he isn't very fond of pictures. Guido likes to be there for people to help deal with their problems rather presenting his own problems to other people as a nuisance. He tends to deal with his own things away from his classmate's view and denies any sort of assistance he would require. Guido knows when he needs help, and has too much care for other people's time to bother asking for their aid, often leaving him to work out his problems for himself. There are times that he may ask for help but this is very rare, as he can overcome almost any situation presented to him. Despite his friendly attitude, Guido is pretty nosy to where he can carelessly use his quirk to go rummaging through classmates' belongings. He is almost never caught, with only very few people even knowing this kind of side to him. This is something even Guido himself can't help, as he can sometimes find himself unconsciously taking things. This type of behaviour is only encouraged with his abilities in stealth, as he can even discreetly take things from very attentive people. He does end up returning the item, mostly without the person's knowledge of him even taking the item in the first place. Guido himself does not advocate the action of theft hypocritically, and can be pretty irritated when someone else takes his items without him knowing. He also has a keen eye for playing tricks on other people, effectively using his quirk to set up pranks for his fellow classmates. Although its all done on good heart, he can be considered somewhat of a nuisance if it carries on. Since his first year at U.A. High, Guido has learned to calm down his behaviours, especially his kleptomaniac attitude. Quirk and Abilities Disappear (): Is a Transformation quirk that gives Guido the ability to apparently vanish from sight, in a way becoming invisible to the human eye. Guido is able to reflexively use this quirk to go in and out of situations, and shows no sign of quirk fatigue due to his body having become naturally familiarised with the usage of the power. A supportive ability, Disappear gives Guido easy escape methods to leave a situation at the very second he wishes. Disappear also works on machines such as robots and cameras, except having a different effect to the image capturing sensors of the machines. Instead of disappearing, Guido's appearance on screen shows to be extremely pixelated, making him almost unrecognisable, with a few moments of abrupt static overtaking the screen. Despite this, Guido can still be harmed by attacks as he only vanishes from sight, making him still vulnerable to the power of other quirk users. The quirk doesn't manage to hide Guido's reflection however, as he can still be seen when his physical image is seen in water or in mirrors. The quirk also doesn't allow Guido to be hidden from outside a fifty metre radius, forcing him to approach targets with his stealth when a distance away from them. Overall Abilities: Guido is a talented fighter, having been interested in the art of combat since a young age. Although he isn't the best, he can still stand his own ground against others, even enduring against professionals. Thanks to his quirk, Guido is something of a master when it comes to being stealthy, producing little to no noise when he wants to when moving around. He has also trained a sleight of hand ability that allows him to easily take things from other people, being able to unarm other individuals when they have their full attention. Guido can take on groups of people when given the right equipment. He strangely has the capability of handling any weapon given to him, as he has shown skill in using items such as swords and nunchucks, to ranged weapons like pistols and bows. Strangely enough, Guido can also handle explosives with such care and professionalism, that he instantly knows how to use any weapon provided to him, given that he has experience with the weapons beforehand. Combined with his mind, Guido can become a menace on the field when in the right conditions. Greater Agility: Guido has shown to be quirk on his feet, being able to run with great balance and speed, that it isn't a problem for him to get from point A to point B. His body is well trained to where he he can dodge incoming strikes at the very second he sees it coming. Guido is very proficient in free-running as he has been able to scale tall buildings before, a way he imagines himself using when he finally becomes a Pro-Hero. He has shown this when climbing onto robots, as his hands and feet work in cooperation in order to climb onto and upward large robots. When escaping pursuers, Guido can manoeuvre through an area just fine, climbing, leaping, sliding under obstacles are very little things that Guido can flow through when he puts his mind to it. He can make his work go quick when it needs to, being able to approach a target swiftly and strike at them at the same speed, keeping his movement continuous as he doesn't stay in the same spot for every hit he tries to land. Keen Intellect: Guido has shown a very observant and sharp mind to many situations and puzzles that he comes across. Not only excelling well in theory class work, Guido implements his working mind into many activities. Guido is capable of using majority of the weapons that he is given, being able to identify them simply by looking, feeling and smelling them. He can also find his way around most puzzles set for him, usually finding a way down the line of examining and many test trials when given the chance. However, his mind is typically prominent on the field of combat, effectively being able to identify the basis of a quirk when give enough information to find a solution. When fighting against a quirk for a period of time, he can see how the quirk functions and find a work around to dealing with it. Relationships Trivia *His appearance is based off Mimic Yoshida from Blood Lad. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Class 2-B (BDS) Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:U.A. Students Category:Students